


To Be With You

by SoraMJigen



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attraction, Big Brothers, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Developing Relationship, Disguise, F/M, Fights, Fist Fights, Hypnotism, Libraries, Love, New York City, Overprotective, Post-Avengers (2012), Relationship(s), Rescue, Romance, Secrets, Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3954781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraMJigen/pseuds/SoraMJigen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I usually do readers' request and Tumblr user: mandywholock1980 requested a fic about her OC (Mandy Stark) falling for Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Presence

**Author's Note:**

> I usually do readers' request and Tumblr user: mandywholock1980 requested a fic about her OC (Mandy Stark) falling for Loki. 
> 
> Mandy Stark belongs to mandywholock1980
> 
> Mandy, hope you enjoy this! Thank you for reading and enjoy :D

“So how did you make out today, Mandy?”

“Pretty good, if I do say so myself.” A black ponytail bobbed along a short woman’s head as she spoke into a cell phone. Stopping at the red crosswalk light’s intersection in a sea of business suits, she seemed to merge with the crowd. Were her name loudly revealed, people would be more knowledgeable of her presence. But for now, most of them ignored her, focused on their own lives and phone calls. Others who had heard her voice, watched her from the corner of their eyes. They dared not to speak to her, not wanting to interrupt her conversation. At best, some waved and Mandy returned the gesture while holding onto her shopping bags. 

Mandy was often out more on the streets than her brother. She walked during the day time, dominating the big sale boulevards while shaking her wallet at times if there was something that really drew her eye. While most of the time she would be seen with Pepper or Natasha, today Mandy was by herself. Pepper had an important task to do at work that she couldn’t ignore and Natasha was already spending the day with Clint. 

“Macys was having a sale. I found a dress you would love, I’ll show you it the next time we hang out. How’s work?”

“Just finished up, of course. Your brother warned you not to spend your entire bank account.”

“As if Tony’s one to talk!” Mandy laughed into the phone as Pepper joined her. Mandy’s birthday would be arriving in a few weeks and she already had plans for a masquerade ball. She would invite her friends as well as the Avengers to engage in a night of revelry behind a mask. Tony knew she would wear some lavish outfit and he knew that wouldn’t be a kick in the bucket financially. 

Tony had urged that he join his little sister today in her shopping spree, but knowing she could handle herself in the daylight of New York, she declined. She knew he would worry and that he would use the lab today to shake his worriment for her. Every time she seemed to go out, disaster would follow. Tony nor Mandy weren’t sure why this was such a common occurrence and both concluded that the universe simply did not like her for whatever reason. There were no spies or villains that exercised any evil upon her. Rather, it was fate’s twisted hand of malice that made sure trouble always found its way to Mandy. Sure, there were times when the trouble was inflicted by another person. Thankfully, Tony was there to rescue her all those times when people assaulted or ambushed her. Other times, it would be Mandy herself who would blindly stumble into trouble, like the time she ran away with no word as to where she was going. It was incredible that Tony had found her long before any serious danger stumbled along her path. 

Because of her past encounters, Tony had commonly engaged his big brother status and always wanted to protect her at all costs. Tony had often presented his feelings upfront, often being a direct man. The more he talked about these feelings to her, the more she understood but at the same time, grew irritated. By no means was he telling her (or himself for that matter) that the world should be feared with all its evils both hidden and exposed. Instead, he was trying to convey his emotions – that he loved her dearly as a sister who should maybe amp up her defenses. Carry mace, carry a knife, carry some sort of protective device. While she always had her phone on her, Tony always felt that was never enough. If she even had some sort of mace, he would be reassured in knowing that she would be all right. She could easily tell the cops she had been using whatever object as self defense. Mandy refused and when she did, Tony grew so frustrated that he taught her self defense. For his sake, as well as her own she agreed to let him teach her. The lessons were blend of failure and success, of her not wanting to strike her own brother, but when she did it she felt her heart crack a bit. Yet from this mark arose a confidence that she could stop those who sided with the universe and attempt to harm her in any way possible. But despite her lessons, Tony still retained the big brother mode, the overprotective, constantly caring, always worrying about his little sister nature. It irritated Mandy to no end, even when he tried to slip a mace keychain in her purse to which she allowed him to do so. Even if she had taken it out and hid it, he still would have made sure to place it back in her purse. 

“I’m on my way home now. I should be there in about ten minutes, I’m going to stop at The Rosetta Scone and grab something.”

“All right, I’ll see you in a bit then.”

Bidding their temporary farewells, the crosswalk light flashed to green and Mandy moved with the crowd. Black boot heels clicking with the other heeled shoes around her, the sound merging as one beat for New York. Sneakers muffled on the street took note of Mandy and nudged two other sneaker wearers, who looked up and saw her too. Grinning, they knew who she was and what she was worth. They weren’t with any top secret officials or spies, but they knew a wealthy woman of high status when they saw it. Especially her, she was possibly one of the richest women in New York if not the nation. Sure, there were other women in New York who had money but they walked with a heavy wall around them. Mandy, had a guard about her, but it could easily be dismantled or so the sneaker wearers believed. Picking up the pace, the initial one had heard her say something about The Rosetta Scone. Mumbling something beneath his breath so that the other two heard it, they nodded when the words fell to silence and the plan was set. 

Approaching The Rosetta Scone, Mandy didn’t take note of the three men following her, and hurriedly sitting outside the little bakery. From the corner of their eyes they watched her as they pretended to examine the menus left on the table. Looking through the storefront, the cashier knew what they were up to as she watched Mandy walk towards the shop. The cashier had known their plan judging by their actions, glaring at them, they glared back until the little chime signaled Mandy’s entrance. Shifting her glare to a kind smile and soft eyes at Mandy, Mandy returned the kind gesture, not seeing the hardened eyes of hate. As she began to browse the pastries, the cashier’s eyes never left the suspicious trio, not even as a handsome gentleman entered the shop.

From the side, Mandy had taken note of the gentleman and in his very presence felt a certain aura radiate from him that lured her to him. She found her eyes couldn’t help but to shift from the sweets to this man. But what was so remarkable about this man, she couldn’t tell. He looked like any old business man, but much younger and thinner. A well tailored indigo suit fit his nice, lithe frame, hiding pale skin. A silver tie shimmered in the light overheard as a small smile appeared on his face, his tongue running over his lips as he looked at each pastry. But if he was a business man, Mandy wondered, where was his briefcase? Or perhaps he was on lunch, there were a few businesses nearby; though the lunch hour had long passed. She couldn’t figure the man out, her attention returning to the alluring cakes before her eyes.

It would have been rude to not purchase three singular things for Tony, Pepper, and herself without taking into consideration of the other Avengers that roamed about the tower. Mandy settled on a coconut cream cake for everyone, a piece of strawberry shortcake for Pepper, a champagne flavored scone for herself, and a strawberry cruller for Tony. She adored this little place which was only a five minute drive from Stark Tower. But since Mandy enjoyed her brisk walks, it took her a little more than ten or twenty minutes just to make it to this place.

“That’ll be $35.00andtherearethreemenfollowingyou.”

“What?”

Mandy handed over her debit card to buy some time to listen to what the cashier had to say. Pretending to focus on the transaction, the cashier’s eyes flitted once more to the outside of The Rosetta Scone. Through the glass windows adorned with display pastries, there still sat the three men occasionally looking over at Mandy. Returning her gaze to the customer, she returned her debit card to her and spoke low. 

“There are three men following you. They’re waiting at the table on the way out. They’ll probably ambush you.”

“Mace probably won’t hold them off.” Mandy spoke aloud to herself as the cashier shook her head. Mandy knew her worth and it hadn’t surprised her that people would be out to steal from her. It had happened many times before and while only jewelry was stolen, she was thankful it wasn’t something more important like her debit card, credit card, or anything of that nature. The idea that people still wished to inflict some harm upon her in some fashion was nothing surprising, having accepted the universe’s feelings about her. Over time the fear had dwindled, but even so it did proceed to flicker and grow when a situation like this occurred. Clutching her bag of pastries as well as her shopping bags, she felt her nerves tremble from the rising terror as she wondered how to escape. 

She could easily call Tony to bring her an escort, but there was a matter of him getting beaten by these men. Sure he had taken on New York as well as other missions, but Mandy still worried for her brother as he did her. Plus by calling him it would she that she wasn’t able to handle the situation on her own and thus plunge him even deeper into worriment. 

“If you know any self defense that would help you. They’re pretty big, look tall, probably have some meat on them.”

“Excuse me?” A soft voice interrupted them and looking over, both Mandy and the cashier were met with the gentleman’s glacier eyes. It pierced something in Mandy and for a moment they made her heart stop beating. It was strange, she had been in many relationships before and had known this feeling all too well. She hadn’t been in one for a while though and she considered that why her heart was suddenly feeling this way towards this attractive person. Trying to shrug the feeling and regain her heart’s beat again was harder than she thought. Clearing her mind was impossible now; too many thoughts of the three men outside wrecked her brain as she tried to come up with possible solutions. Yet this man, this handsome stranger kept getting in the way, and she mentally cursed herself. Running a hand through his dark hair, Mandy swore she had heard his voice before, but where she wasn’t certain.

“But those three men are going to ambush you? If you would like, I could walk out with you.” Even the gentleman’s voice seemed to do something to her. Making her heart stop beating again, Mandy managed to shake it off. Regaining control was hard for some reason and swallowing whatever hesitation arose in her mouth, she cleared her throat.

“That would be great, actually, thank you.” Mandy spoke, relief finding its way to her stammering heart, each beat a fusion of this man’s strange power over her and the fear that these three thugs would try something regardless if the gentleman led her out or not. 

Purchasing his chiffon cake, he offered Mandy his arm and led her out of the bakery. The cashier watched them, her hand on her cell phone in case something should arise. Mandy’s grip seemed to tighten as they neared the men who now rose, their eyes never leaving them. Two took to the front of them, the other one just at Mandy’s back, making her nerves shake like cold infants. The gentleman looked down at Mandy whose chocolate eyes darted about the men. Her grip on him grew tight, as though she would die if he had ran off. He allowed her grip to tighten, placing his hand over her own to reassure her that everything would be all right and nothing would happen.

“Mandy! It’s been a while!” The first man in front spoke, his blood shot eyes watching her as his meaty body towered over her. New Nike sneakers grounded into the sidewalk before them, a recent theft. 

“I have no idea who you are.” Her voice was stern and powerful, just as her brother and therapist had taught her. The gentleman smiled at her firmness and how it made the first man’s grin crack slightly with irritation.

“Don’t you remember us? From college?” The second man in front spoke, his body looking like it had been in a few fights. Through holes in his shirt were new cuts, their brilliant bloody lines streaked across his chubby frame.

Mandy faltered, cocking an eyebrow before mentally shaking herself to her senses.

“No. You are no one to me.” Her voice was more empowered than before, her confidence and strength building, just as Tony said it would.

“Well, we’ll make you remember if you’re gonna play fucking dumb!” The third man from behind exclaimed and removing a knife from his pocket, the gentleman hurriedly turned on his heel breaking Mandy’s grasp. Grabbing the third man’s wrist, Mandy heard a loud crack and the man behind her yowling in pain. Fumbling away from the gentleman, he stared at him in pure horror. How he had managed to break his wrist in only one or two moves baffled him, his jaw dropping to the ground and making the gentleman grin sadistically. 

“What the fuck you bastard?!”

“I do not believe you should be interfering with this young, refined lady.” The gentleman spoke in a voice that rang in Mandy’s ears that was calm, but bitter. It sounded familiar yet she couldn’t match the face to the voice. 

The two men in front, angered by this gentleman’s damage to their friend, bolted forward, charging at Mandy. Mandy yelled and dropped her bags, putting up a defensive stance. Staring down the men running toward her, she didn’t want it to come to this, but she had no choice. Every bone and nerve in her body shook as the gentleman looked over and sighed to himself.

“Why is it you humans must cause so much trouble?!”

His voice was thick and cold, launching forward he blinked his eyes and where once glacier orbs flickered now in their place were eerily calm blues that flashed at the men. No sooner they gazed into his eyes they halted, mere inches away from Mandy who was preparing to throw her first punch. Frozen in time they stood, never looking away from the gentleman or blinking. Mandy stared at the men, curious as to what was happening to them. Taking a few steps back, she watched them in wonder and confusion. What was happening to them she did not know and looking over at the gentleman, she had noticed his eyes’ sudden color change. Eyes widening, she retreated slightly from the man and watched him as he held the thieves in his presence for what seemed like years.

From his throat emerged a voice of bitter cold, as though he had been born in the snow and brought up by its chill. Even his skin seemed to grow paler as though transforming into a snowflake before Mandy’s eyes. The words that tumbled from his lips injected a certain type of fear into Mandy that she hadn’t experienced before; that rushing terror of mystery and danger all wrapped in an alluring package that she could not comprehend. 

“As your God, I demand you leave Mandy Stark alone. Come near her again and I shall smite you!”

The gentleman’s eyes flickered back to those icy glaciers beneath dark curls of hair. The thieves before him stared at him, as though they were seeing a ghost for the first time. Quickly looking back to Mandy and then their third thief who was already halfway down the sidewalk by now, they swallowed hard. In their days to come, not once would they bother Mandy Stark or even so much look at her. They would regard her as a person that for some reason, they could never ever get near. Running down the sidewalk and catching up with their wailing friend with the broken wrist, they wondered who exactly their next target would be, and why it could never be Mandy Stark. Looking over, Mandy felt her heart drop and shatter in uncertainty. What had just happened she did not, but it appeared as though the men were hypnotized into obeying a command. Normally people would use pendulums for that maneuver, when here this man used his eyes. A mere feat for someone like a magician or an alien or something from sort of fairy tale. Mandy bit her lower lip, unsure of what to believe as her voice trembled with her heart.

“How…how did you do that?”

“Just an old parlor trick, I assure you.” His voice returned to normal, the low tones of danger and slithering abhorrence gone. In its place rested the gentlemanly tones that had drawn her to him from the beginning. Knowing now what rested behind those gentlemanly notes, Mandy felt her shoulders tense defensively, now knowing that voice that rumbled with authority and might. She had heard it before during the invasion. Tony, concerned about her during that time, had sent her off with Pepper. He hadn’t been the same man since New York and to this day, she couldn’t understand why. 

“Who are you?! How do you know my name?!”

“Who in this world does not know of Mandy Stark? The little sister of the world’s renowned, Tony Stark?”

“Fair enough, but you still didn’t answer my question. Who are you?”

“Who am I? Who am I is of no important to you and even if I were to tell you, I would not do so here, Miss.”

“What? Are you a criminal?”

“You could say that.” The man smiled to himself.

“You know, when you went…..weird….there for a moment, you sounded like Loki.”

“Loki? The one who destroyed New York only months ago?”

“Yes.”

“The very deity who dares not take any shit from some mere mortal?”

“Yes.” Mandy swallowed. It was always wise not to mess with the Gods, knowing how the universe didn’t like her. She knew what Loki was capable of and what he could do. How he could make Hawkeye a slave and manipulate those around him. How he could trick people without them knowing it and how he could lead an alien army into combat. Tony and the other Avengers spoke of Loki negatively, though who could blame them. They had to clean up the mess he made and fight off everything that he that thrust upon them. His powers were terrifying but awe inspiring, like a tsunami and she now understood why she was so drawn to him. Because he wanted her to be. He could have been using his powers on her and she wouldn’t have known that. Yet something in her heart still faintly pitter pattered rapidly for the man before her and she wondered if it was merely from the combat only moments ago. No that couldn’t be it, it felt too strange and addictive like chocolate.

“Your brother is a noble man, you know.” Loki spoke once more, keeping the gentleman façade to prevent anyone from alerting the Avengers or being attacked for what he had done to New York. While most of it was repaired, there were very few sections in disarray, parts of the city that Tony had volunteered to help rebuild without question.

“I know.”

“You weren’t there that day, I can imagine.”

“No I wasn’t, but I watched it on tv and the Internet.”

“As did everyone else, but I do believe thanks are in order. After all, I did just rescue you from those men.”

“Oh,” Mandy paused. He had a point. Were he not there, God only knows what could have happened. She could have probably held them off for so long before one of them would have caught her in some fashion. Clearing her throat, she looked at him once more knowing what rested behind those glacier eyes. 

“Well thank you, Loki.”

“Hush, hush,” how he said that made her heart stop. That softness coming from such a vile man Tony had made her hate because of New York and from what she had seen of New York during that battle. That mere softness in that split tone made her cheeks feel as warm as a summer afternoon and her heart as light as air. Something coursed through her, a certain irreplaceable warmth that stretched to her fingers and down to her toes and made them curl. 

“No one must know our little secret. Not even the Avengers.”

“You’re asking me to keep a potentially dangerous secret from the Avengers?”

“Well I did just save your life.” He grinned. A deal with the Devil and sighing to herself, she knew her hands were tied. She was cornered with nowhere to run and knowing this, she had no choice in the matter. Rolling her eyes, she stared at him with a bit of a hateful spark, not wanting to do this, but having no say.

“Very well.”

“May I walk you home then?”

“Why should you? The thieves will never meet with me again.”

“No, but the streets are littered with mewling quimbs who do not know how to leave women alone.”

Offering his arm once more as he grabbed his bag from the bakery, Mandy knew he had a point. Taking it as well as her bags, they walked onward to Stark Tower.


	2. Second Time Around

The walk to Stark Tower was filled with conversation that strayed away any thieves that eyed Mandy. Loki enjoyed the thrill of escaping Asgard from time to time, to break from his position, and travel down to Midgard. Midgardians were troublesome beasties or so he believed. Then of course, there were varieties of people on this planet. There people like Mandy who could be as kind as cake, while others were fickle, and then there were some who were rude. He found it incredible that such a little planet could have so many idiots with roaming about while mildly intelligent people (Mandy cocked an eyebrow at him, knowing she was far more than “mildly intelligent”) did nothing but waste their lives on some meaningless job. Work was not always a part of the daily grind and yet it had to be done, though Mandy wondered if Loki knew there was more to this world than just work. Had he ever seen the world outside of New York and if so, was it more than just some blue dot on a large, black mass? If he hadn’t, then hopefully she would run into him in the future and maybe then she could show him that there was more to this world.

“Well then, what do people do on Asgard?” Mandy asked, her snarky tone rising like dust and he smirked. What a feisty attitude she had when provoked, like a sleeping lioness. It was intoxicating and reminded him of some of the warriors from Asgard which made him smile softly, bearing his teeth and making those faint dimples appear. Those dimples were arched slopes seeping down into the valley that bore his smile and for some reason Mandy couldn’t help but to smile in return.

“Asgardians have two different breeds. There’s the intellectual, scholarly type much like myself and then there are the war mongers like my brother, Thor.”

He was not ready to tell her of his Jotunheim blood that coursed through his veins and turned him blue, nor the icy world that he was snatched from. When he would tell her, he didn’t know; if he ever saw her again that is. He had offered her a walk home with the high hopes that no trouble would find her. But after that, who knew when or if he would see her again. As far as he was concerned, she was just a human. Humans were born to kneel and he could not imagine himself dating someone beneath him. Come to think of it, he hadn’t thought about dating much. He could very well pleasure himself by changing genders and that would sexually satisfy him. He was comfortable with his loneliness, knowing that the only company he needed was himself. Loki could easily handle himself and provide all the friendship and company he needed. This world especially he knew would not take too kindly to him after New York, nor did he expect it to. It was incredible really that Mandy so far was even allowing him to walk her home and that instead of anger towards the man, rather, she had briefly felt fear in knowing just what he was capable of doing. She would be good to kneel. Many would kneel before him, but her especially and that made him grin internally. The sister of the famous Tony Stark kneeling before the God of Trickery. 

Loki hadn’t had actual companionship since Frigga and at times, Thor. Odin was detestable and never once did Loki need or want his companionship or even be in his presence. But to have someone by his side talking in general about things, it was something he hadn’t had in a while that made his frozen heart slowly began to melt. Sneering at himself, he didn’t like that. Melting was never a good sign and he knew they weren’t close to Stark Tower yet. By the time they would reach the tower he hoped that his heart wasn’t a thawed out piece of emotion. He would abhor that and even more so that it was all brought on by the sister of the man he tried to convert into his army only to have failed and be called Reindeer Games. 

“Scholarly? So you’re into books then.”

“Yes. However, I have only read the history of my people on Asgard.”

Picking up the pace would be suspicious and possibly allow her to question why he was doing that and then he would have to confess or lie. Lying was his best skill, but what he could lie about, having business on Asgard to return to. By now he walked faster and Mandy did not question why but was keeping in time with him rather nicely, prattling on about something. It was at that moment he had realized that before this irritation, he realized that he was enjoying the conversation with her. But now her words were losing meaning and he was wondering why in the name of all Asgard his heart had minimally thawed. 

“Oh hey, we’re here!”

Stark Tower stood like an obelisk, blending in with the shimmering lights of the sea that was New York City. A large A had been transfixed onto the tower, now changing it to the Avengers Tower and Loki smirked. This girl had practically just given away the Avengers’ hide out. So easy she was to trust him with her brief encounter with the thieves that he had wondered if she had had any situations with danger before or that she wore her heart on her sleeve. Hearts were not meant to be worn on sleeves, he knew this all too well. They were meant to be confined to the chest and chained down by the mind, exercising logic over emotion and trust. 

It was at then he strangely wondered what her room looked like. No doubt the same as Tony’s other rooms that Loki had briefly seen in the tower when he tried to recruit him. But it wouldn’t surprise him if it was adorned with distinct, feminine fashions. Pink was a terrible color and he loathed it unmercifully. She seemed more like the type of woman who wore crimson or gold. She had the hair for it, the ebony strands matching with nearly anything and he fumbled on why exactly he was thinking these thoughts. Gritting his teeth, he hated how the brain sometimes gained its own conscious and made the person think whatever the brain so desired. There was something about her feisty spirit, her smile, and how she stood up to him made his brain propel more thoughts into – shaking his head, he rid his mind of those meaningless thoughts. She was beneath him, a human, and he could so much better if he so desired.

“Thank you for saving me.”

“It was no trouble at all, honestly.” Where once Loki’s voice shined through the guise, now in its place was a borderline baritone that gave him an overall confident appearance of a business man who had just gotten out of a meeting. Mandy smiled as an idea popped into her mind, curiosity flourishing in her eyes and locking them with Loki she spoke once more.

“Perhaps, as a way of thanking you,” Mandy started, piquing Loki’s interest. “You can come to my party.”

Loki was one for parties like a rat was one for water and internally grimacing, he watched her face light up at this grand idea. 

“It’ll be in a few weeks, the 14th, here at 6 pm. It’s a masquerade ball so you should come in costume.”

A masquerade, he smirked to himself. Masquerades were a closeted revelry, the type of occasion where you could be anyone and do anything you desired. No one would ever know the identities unless some fool dared to discuss it or there was an unmasking. In those secret moments behind the mask one could make love to another without hesitation, one could dance with someone they so secretly desired, one could easily gain a new identity with how they held themselves and how they presented themselves with nothing more than a mere cloth covering their face. It was amazing how a night of elegance could turn into sheer debauchery within moments and the knowledge of knowing one would never be caught. What a grand idea indeed and Loki smiled. 

“I have not attended a masquerade ball in years.” Loki spoke with a fond remembrance of a masquerade ball held on Asgard and while he clung to the walls observing the crowd, women approached him, lured by his mysteriousness and quiet appearance. He wore something in a rather dashing shade of green and hid behind an elaborate yet simple mask. Yet the outfit was enough to attract a few women to which Loki had had his fun. In dark halls of the palace where no one dared to look, in secret rooms where no one would find them, in his own bedroom, as long as they kept quiet, and obeyed his every word, there was fun to be had. Often they did obey and when they did, it was a perfect combination of satisfying intercourse that the women swore never to speak of in fear of scandal unfurling in the kingdom. 

“I’d be more than delighted to attend.” 

“Okay, great! Well, hopefully I’ll see you around.” 

He caught himself before he could say ‘me too’. With a nod, he left her at the door of Avengers Tower and quickened his pace down the sidewalk, blending in with the 9 to 5ers clad in suits walking the streets. Smiling some, she watched him go before turning on her heel and entering the tower. Greeted with a blue carpet in the open foyer bearing the Avengers logo, she entered the elevator just beyond the carpet and pressed the button to take her to the first floor. The elevator welcomed her to the first room of the tower with a soft ding and the opening of the doors. 

Before her was a massive living room with a large sectional couch and an even larger flat screen tv. Speakers rested on the sides of the television, their slender frames making the appliance look much bigger. Beneath this black, digital rectangle against the wall were video game consoles stored neatly in a glass cabinet. Remotes reclined on a large coffee table of mahogany stood on a wall to wall blue rug. An intercom system clung to the wall and an arch way led to what appeared to be an expansive dining room. It was nicely furnished room that Tony had adjusted, changing it from a bachelor pad for himself into a room that could be shared with his friends. To think that it had only been months ago when a single loveseat and armchairs originally sat in the place of that multi-sectional couch and that a cabinet of fine wine rested against the wall. In place of the liquor cabinet, there now stood a glass cabinet filled with various awards, medals, and pictures of Tony with the other Avengers. 

“Welcome home, Mandy.” Jarvis’ smooth voice echoed throughout the parlor area, breaking Mandy from her thoughts.

“Hey Jarvis. Where’s Tony?”

“He’s in the-“

On cue, Tony came bursting through the arch way of the living room and leapt over a couch. Tony hadn’t grown much. Still short, still drinking, a glass of scotch in his hand as he downed it in one go and surprisingly remained sober. His arc reactor glowed from behind his shirt radiating clean hands; Mandy smiled knowing that he wasn’t working on the cars today and that he would wait for her to help him. They would work on them tomorrow, knowing that there was nothing else planned for them. 

“Mands! How was your day?”

“Oh it was great!” Mandy started, taking her bakery bag into the kitchen and beginning to empty its contents.

“I got everyone something at The Rosetta Scone, got a few dresses, and met a guy.”

“A guy, huh? Listen, I know you attract trouble but you attract men now too?” Tony grinned like the crescent moon as Mandy playfully punched him, laughing softly.

“Well yeah, he saved me from a few guys who tried to rob me.”

“…he did what?” Big brother mode activated. His eyes widened like the moon and she sighed to herself, knowing what would happen next. Eyes darting about her face, he saw no sign of discomfort or pain in her brown eyes. Tony slowly walked around her, searching her for any cuts or bruises only to find relief when there was none. Pulling her close into a tight hug, Mandy relaxed into his arms her mind buzzing with irritation at Tony’s reaction.

“I’m not hurt. I’m fine, honestly. He broke one of the guy’s wrists and sent the other two running.”

“Oh thank God, where is he? Did you thank him?”

“Of course I did, I invited him to my party as a way of thanking him. He walked me home, too. He actually left after he got me here.”

“Thank God, there are still some good men left out there.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the days that followed their first meeting, Mandy felt like something was always watching her. Not a thief or a burglar or a scamming con artist, but just something. Something she couldn’t describe. As though an otherworldly being had appeared in the back of her mind, its eyes burrowing into her and she could not find it. She knew she would never see Loki again due to how the universe so detested her and how, that whenever she wanted to run into a cute guy again, she would but he would bring mischief with him.

Mandy did not know much about Loki other than the fact that he had partially destroyed New York and that he was not of this world. She knew not of his full powers (other than what he had used the day to rescue her) or his Jotunheim blood. Because of her lack of knowledge of his powers, she didn’t realize that every day she walked the streets of New York or hung out with a friend, that something distant was watching her. Every day it would take a new shape, a stray cat, a lonesome bird, a starving raccoon. All would be looking at her intently as though she knew something that the others didn’t which was rather questionably strange. When she looked around her, she would often find these animals by a mere stroke of luck and would simply disregard them. They were another part of society and that was it, nothing more, nothing less. Why they were staring was probably because she was eating something. Had she known the real reason why they looked at her, she would merely grin and possibly blush. 

Since her fateful day with the trickster of Asgard, she attempted to keep an eye out for him, but she knew he wouldn’t walk in broad daylight (or night) as his original identity. Once she entertained the notion that those animals were Loki, but she thought that to be impossible; he could only take the form of other humans, right? She dare not ask Thor in fear of drawing suspicion of why she would suddenly want to know about one of Earth’s greatest threats. 

She had heard the story of the battle for New York thousands of times, each one from different perspectives. Tony’s, Bruce’s, Steve's, Thor’s, Natasha’s, Clint’s, the news, the interviews. Each had their own spin to it as to how the fight was won and what exactly went down. The stories had never bothered her and in each tale, Loki was described differently. Puny God, Clint’s controller, spilling the objective, Reindeer Games, asshole, destructive menace. Mandy recalled every one with clarity as a question appeared in her head: knowing what he what he was as described by the others, why had he chosen to rescue her from the thieves and offer to walk her home? Clearly, he couldn’t be all evil due to this mere action, could he? Or it was highly possible he did want something from her, knowing her status. She was a wealthy woman and knew her worth, but Loki flickered between Asgard and Midgard. What use could he have with money she did not know, there was no possible way for him to use it unless he planned to buy out Stark Industries or take over the business. That would be impossible though, knowing how the Avengers would immediately defend that business and that were was no possible way to buy it out; Loki probably knew nothing of business in this world.

Mandy already had her guard raised when it came to men; Loki would be no exception. But to better understand what exactly she was dealing with she decided to go to the library. It was an expansive library, one of the biggest libraries within the city. Knowing she could look up the information online, she preferred to seek out what she needed in a book. Plus she was already out and the day was still young.

A man about her height with wispy blonde hair and blue eyes happened to be heading to the library as well. His body was adorned with loose jeans that looked like they were a part of Kurt Cobain’s fashion line and with a yellow shirt to match with some sports logo on it. He looked like a college student in need of research for some report that was probably due tomorrow or in an hour. Mandy smiled, remembering her university days and cringed at how some were worse than others. Shrugging it off, she entered the library where she proceeded down the stairs and into the open field of bookshelves as tall as a giraffe’s neck. 

The man in the yellow shirt had stopped dead in the door way as though he had never been to a library before. His eyes widening, the tomes seemed to greet with him with a secret, special language that only he could hear. Thousands of aisles seemed to turn to him, welcoming him to plunge into their depths. They seemed to stretch for miles and he wondered how many miles they would run. He would run with them, no doubt about that. Taking a deep breath he inhaled that old book smell and smiled, it was a delicious scent that could only be found in the company of words. Asgard had many gilded libraries, but none seemed to compare to the mere simplicity of this place’s wooden texture and rails wrought with detail of vines and lions. Something thawed greatly in his heart and he sneered at it. His weakness was exposed and he dared not stray from it; for books called to his soul like a good hamburger called to a hungry stomach. It could not be denied and if he were to deny such an invitation from his weakness, he would feel guilty for the many days to come.

Not knowing his way around the library, he did not care, having more than excited to be in the presence of intelligence written on paper in words he understood. From time to time, he allowed his eyes to gaze upon Mandy who felt his stare and only quickened her pace in obtaining what she needed. He could not see what she had in her arms, but he figured it was something important for a project she was working on. Regardless, he allowed himself to roam. Taking books from the shelves as though they were delicate infants in need of loving and attention and he gave them such. His mind and eyes absorbed the words like nutrients, each word examined in his mind and immediately understood. He read of other culture’s myths, of science and physics, of various forms of logic as written by Aristotle, Socrates, and Nietzsche. He mentally argued with himself over these logical readings, agreeing with a few concepts while disagreeing on others. Those words locked him up in the aisle, pinned him to a chair, and allowed him to relax in the comfort of something he only had at home. They had surrounded him in a comfortable prison that he could easily grow accustomed to without hesitation. Though of course at home they only had stories regarding Asgardians and other people of other planets whose names he could faintly recall that were lost in this new sea of knowledge. 

From time to time he would check up on Mandy, who was jotting notes down in her phone, the words too distant from his eyes. At least three books had surrounded her on the table, sunlight pouring in from the large windows and giving her more than enough light to read. Had she enjoyed reading, he did not know but she appeared to be heavily into what she was researching. To know he had nearly destroyed this gem in a city of filth made him mentally kick himself. Books were to never be destroyed, but read and remembered. The Chitauri would have seen no reason to keep the library standing and knowing this crushed him a bit, but then again they were beasts of war who knew only to slaughter and dominate as spoken by anyone to command them. They were a ruthless bunch and while he was more than happy to lead them into earthly domination, there were days that he would rather slip into a book and forget their heinous war chants and wretched battle cries.

After what seemed like pleasurable hours of exploring the library and drinking in as much knowledge as he could, he noticed Mandy packing up for the day. By now the sun had set low and it was more than certain she would be hungry for dinner, as was he. As she returned the books to the shelves, he waited for her to stop at the last aisle with the final book at hand. Sliding it into place, he quietly approached her like a cat with silent paws and cleared his throat. 

“Ma’am,” he neared her and allowed his real voice to unveil, the same tones she had only heard a few days ago when he had rescued her. Smiling, she knew who that voice belonged to and in return he flashed a smirk, content to know that she had remembered his voice and that no one else but him could speak in the tones he did.

“You have an impeccable library.”


	3. Domination

“Well, you did say you were scholarly.” Mandy replied coyly to Loki in disguise as a college student, who flashed a charming grin at her. 

“Might I ask, what were you researching?” His voice was low and calm, like the faded, rolling tides at a shore and she knew that if she told him she was reading up on him, he might find her behavior stalkerish. Not wanting to come off as a creeper, she quickly thought of something to tell him.

“Various mythologies. Natasha’s been telling me about them from all the places she’s traveled. Budapest, Germany, China. Thor’s told me a few Norse stories too.”

“Has he now?”

The idea that Thor had possibly told her about Loki’s true Jotunheim nature made his blood run cold. It was a secret he wanted no one to discover. Though if it were found out, he would make sure that person would never breathe another word of his secret. Gossip travelled like a swarm of flies, especially when it pertained to deep, dark secrets. While he didn’t want to kill Mandy for some inexplicable reason, he knew he would have to do something about her should she ever find out about his secret. Why he didn’t want to kill her or harm her though, he couldn’t understand. Perhaps it was because that she had slightly melted his heart not too long ago or the fact that she had been burdened with such terrible luck to lure trouble to her. Because of her unforgiving luck, he had brought it upon himself to follow her and keep an eye on her so that trouble would not come her way. But why, he had not known. It could be possible that she was one of the more intelligently kindhearted people on this planet of dolts. The universe needed more intelligence like hers. To find her in a library was in some way, rather attractive. Maybe she had known he was following her and she led him one. But how would she know if it was him and not some -

“Oh yeah, they were all about him though.” Mandy spoke cheerily and Loki’s mind relaxed. 

Why was Loki not surprised? For once his brother’s hubris and pride had saved him from his secret being spilled. Relief settled in him like a soothing skin massage as he watched her return the book to its shelf. She wouldn’t have known it was him; his disguises were far too clever and unsuspecting. He even tried to keep his distance while keeping her in range. There was no possible way for her to see that it was him all this time as various animals before this day. 

“You want to get something to eat?”

“Pardon?”

“You want to get something to eat? I’m kind of hungry. I’m not sure if you are too, but –“

“This had better not be a date.”

By no means was he attracted to her and yet something in the back of his voice kept shrieking. ‘Give her a shot, what’s the worse she can do? You seriously need some company and it’s only dinner. Not like you’re going to fall for her. Just say yes. Besides you’re hungry.’ His conscious was possibly the only decent part of him, but often it led him into trouble like relationships and getting too close to people like Frigga. Why he had trusted it after all these years he did not know, but he would swear he would eliminate it sooner or later. 

“It isn’t.” Mandy’s words interrupted the voice inside Loki’s head. Looking at her chocolate eyes that flickered with elation mixed with confusion, Loki now exactly wondered why he had said what he did. He felt his conscious grin – the cheeky bastard really did want a date with Mandy and now he was living it out. He could hear his conscious laughing and repeating ‘it’ll do you good, it’ll do you good’ until Loki quieted him in irritation.

Mandy arched her eyebrow, lost with why he had said what he did. Why would it be a date? Friends or acquaintances could easily go out and enjoy a simple meal together. People could even eat by themselves in comfort. 

“Where to?”

What did Asgardians eat? They clearly had none of what New York offered on their planet. Asgard didn’t have sushi or hot dogs or anything pertaining to that nature. What they had from what Thor had told her was mead (and tons of it), some wild beasts whose names she couldn’t recall, and other delicacies too pure for this mortal world. But looking at Loki, Mandy quietly judged him as someone who would enjoy sushi. Sushi was for those who were casually refined – eating fancy food in a comfortable commonplace. From when Mandy first Loki in that business man disguise and saw him on television during the invasion, he appeared to have some elegant distinctions about him. How he carried himself, how he looked at someone, even how he smiled seemed to bear some polished attributes. It was appealing and in a way reminded Mandy of an ivory gun – so culturally pleasing, but so damn murderous.

“How do you feel about fish?”

Loki arched an eyebrow. He didn’t eat much. His appetite was universal, restraining nothing from his ravenous jaws when he was hungry. Fish was one of his more favorite dishes, preferably served with a nice wine or something light. By no means was he like his brother who tore through a feast with all the habits of a starved wolf. If anything, he barely ate at all which often caused concern throughout the palace. 

“Fish sounds wonderful.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This fish was not what he was expecting. 

A smoked salmon, a grilled trout, something of a much larger size than the little rolls that dotted his plate in a pristine fashion. When he browsed through the menu, he hadn’t heard of half the terms. Inari, ika, unagi, kani, tako, ebi. Loki hadn’t known that much of Earth’s languages other than English and attempted to discern if these were strange American words or even slang that he had never heard of before. Mandy smiled, explaining each term that he was curious about. Each definition filled him with confusion (having never tasted octopus or squid especially), but also a strange fascination that urged him to try them. Ordering at least six pieces of sushi, they ran parallel on his plate with a little dab of something green and dried pink things that resembled red onion skins. Receiving chop sticks with his order, he removed them from the packet and began to prod at the food on his plate like a child exposed to something new and potentially dangerous.

“What…is……this?” Loki asked, almost hissing at Mandy while examining the small portion of sushi on his plate. 

“It’s sushi.”

“It’s what?”

“Sushi. It’s Japanese. That one’s yellowtail, that one’s salmon, that one’s crab, that one’s –“

“Yes, I read the menu, but why sushi?”

“Well, you seem like a refined person who would enjoy this sort of thing.”

Refined? Loki grinned like a wolf in sheep’s cloth, yes, he was very refined. He knew he was from his very appearance and he hated to be seen in such a messy state. Even how he spoke was in a dignified manner and how he looked at everyone he encountered was as though he was a king and they should bow before him. Did that mean – oh yes, yes it did. She possibly liked him, why else would she believed him to be refined? His eyes never left her, flashing that daring green and watching a soft shade of pink burst on her cheeks. He liked making people writhe beneath him and why she had said that could only be questioned if she had a crush on him or not. 

People were made fools by their hearts. Those devious emotions of love and anger and trust and kindness often wound their way into the person’s brain. From there, the feelings started to infect them like a virus. Overtime the heart would rule the head and the person would be an empty shell of logic. But Mandy was a logical woman, having allowed her brain to dominate her most if not all her life. It was possible she could fall a slave to the heart from time to time as long as she knew when to rise like a queen. Now here she sat before the secret Jotun with her heart chaining her brain and making her speak the probable desire that flickered in her heart. 

Loki would have fun with this. 

“So…refined people eat sushi, is that what you’re telling me, Ms.Stark?”

His voice was low and cool like a passing breeze and for some reason, Mandy found herself blushing even redder. Even how he said her name made her head oddly spin and it was strange, because she hadn’t felt that before around him. Once more she was a prisoner to her heart and in this captivity, a realization sparked. Mandy’s life was filled with nothing but men who wanted her for money, sex, and status. Staring at the man before her, she knew there was no way he could possibly be after her for either one of those things. Money, what purpose would he need it for the currency was invaluable on Asgard and he could only do so much with it. Status, he was a deity – clearly in that department he overruled her and while she was initially scared of that before, she was slowly growing over that fear and seeing him as a normal being with a fancy title from an alien world. It would bear no meaning on Earth. Sex, now there was one thing she hadn’t slightly considered. Loki seemed like the type to be able to hook up with any woman (or man (she was uncertain of his sexuality)) he so desired. There was no possible chance he would go after a woman like Mandy although she knew how beautiful she was. She had brought men to their knees before for a variety of reasons, but for the most part they all noted and doted about her beauty. 

The man before her relished in having fun with mortals on a variety of levels. This she knew from what she had just read. It was possible he was playing off her blush and recent comment to make her feel dominated. Having been forcefully dominated before in her life, Mandy swore to never allow another man or woman or whatever take over her without her consent or desire. While he was possibly toying with her mentally, she was well aware of what Loki could do with those powers of his. Mandy knew this all too well and refused to be a kneeling woman for his dark thrills. 

“Yes. As a matter of fact I am.” 

Something bold sharpened her heart and it worked its way into her voice. The notes ring through the air and thrummed in Loki’s ears. Even in Mandy’s ears the words pounded, as though it wasn’t her speaking, but someone else. Someone she had worked so hard to be and was finally showing her true colors.

In that moment Loki stared at her as though she had grown a pair and transitioned from child to woman. That boldness and confidence burst from her and spiked Loki’s brain, his heart melting once more and he sneered at that feeling. She managed to find a way to melt his heart with that confidence and that brave smirk she now flashed as if she knew what she had done. If only she knew what she had just done, then maybe she would make Loki a prisoner of her emotions. He would not permit that. Had Loki the power to stop time then he would do so now and lean over their food, reverting Mandy to a mewling quim by whispering all the things he would do to her in her newfound courage. He would make her kneel and from there, use his words and illusions to persuade her into believing she was nothing more than a human meant to be ruled. Loki would make sure she would be drawn to his appearances by clever schemes and words, as he had done with the women at the Asgardian masquerades. They had given consent every time and every time they did so, he proceeded to unleash his dominance to its full extent. He would do the same with Mandy and smirking to himself at the notion, he imagined the scene all too well. He would make her feel dominated physically, mentally, and sexually so much so that she would never dare raise that confidence to him again and make him wonder why exactly his frozen heart was melting. The sex would be nothing but a one night stand, abandoning her the next morning, and leaving her with all the feelings of an eternal prisoner. 

“Do you find me refined, Ms. Stark?”

Loki prodded her once more. That cool breeze tone still lingering between them, even as he summoned it again. Mandy was in too deep and worried if trouble would come from Loki, since he was the God of Mischief. But he had saved her before, so clearly he couldn’t be all that mischievous, right? Mandy’s smirk never wavered and locking eyes with him, she knew what he wanted to hear. She knew what she wanted to say, but she was not a woman who so readily threw herself to a man and knowing this she relaxed into her seat. Confidence flowed from her like the Nile into the sea and Loki arched his eyebrow, wondering what exactly she would say next.

“You are what you choose to be.”

“But-“

“How’s the food?” Of all the times for the waitress to interrupt, of course it would be now. Mandy responded with the casual compliment and proceeded to dig into her sushi.   
Loki stared at her, knowing she had just ended the conversation, but not in the way he so desired. She knew his game and began to play it rather well. As much as he didn’t want to admit defeat, he would allow this one to slide, but next time, next time he would have the upper hand. For now, he decided to sample the little green glob on his plate by dipping his chopstick into it.

“Wait, don’t eat that! It’s really –“

No sooner the wasabi coated chopstick entered his mouth, Loki regretted this decision. His mouth was as hot as the core of the sun as his eyes began to water. Tossing the chopstick to the table, he proceeded to chug his water while Mandy did her best not to laugh at his reaction. Twice today the deity was overruled and with this, she mentally grinned.


	4. Fantasies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEADS UP: TRIGGER WARNING FOR RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER.

‘Do you find me refined, Ms.Stark?’

Mandy reclined on the couch, the question lingering in her head since her sushi dinner with Loki. She knew her answer to that question, but she dared not say it yet to the deity. In a way it would be stroking his ego and how he spoke of himself it seemed like his ego was constantly being fed. She knew not to tell him what he so desired to hear because she would be just another human forced to kneel before him. Humans were born to live and be, not fall on their knees to some deity from outer space. Mandy was not meant to be ruled other than by her own head. 

Tony always told her to never let her heart rule her head. While Celine Dion had said that as well, Tony firmly believed in it especially after Mandy’s string of boyfriends. Tony advised her to think with her head and keep her heart at bay with logic. The heart was a wild beast to tame, being locked up in its cage for years just waiting for that right someone to come along. When they did, it turned into a roaring creature that refused to be silenced. Mandy knew how loud the beast had cried over the years and by now at her age, she knew how to tame it with logic. How she learned to snare and crack the whip at her heart she could only think of the guidance of her brother and friends. 

Her heart rumbled in her ears as the question repeated itself endlessly in her head. Eyes turning toward the television, the theme to “Married With Children” began to play. Humming the tune softly, she had known the song by heart. Mandy had watched this program since she was a teenager and always wondered if this was how relationships and married life were supposed to be. The classic television tropes, the playful banter, the ups and downs. Though as she grew into a well matured woman, Mandy knew that it was all a show and that none of its attributes could exist in reality. Reality and television were two different entities designed for living and entertainment. While the world was spellbound in television and all its different programs, they often forgot about the surrounding reality. Television provided society with fantasies of a perfect relationship, a happy marriage, ideal vacations in exotic locations, and many people had given into those wondrous televised company constructed dreams. Mandy did dream of these wondrous notions often growing up, but knowing the ways of the world and how it coincided with reality, she abandoned those fantasies. The dialogue of the show attempted to reel her in, causing her to look over at the main couple kissing and reclining on the sofa.

Staring at the end of the couch, Loki’s image mentally appeared. Smiling softly, she watched the imagined being look over and cast her a smile. It wasn’t the cold hearted, Devil winning grin that she had seen on television during the invasion of New York. But rather, it was that smile that slipped while they were in the library and how those endless rows of tomes made something inside him spark. It was that little curve of the lips after having eaten sushi he actually enjoyed. It seemed almost…..human. Something human coming from an alien prince who tried to dominate the world with a galactic army. It was funny in the strange way, that something so kind could emerge from a devious deity. But then again, that smile was a mere reflection of how he saved her that day when they first met. Clearly, he couldn’t be all that bad and now she imagined him telling her about Asgard over a nice dinner at some refined place in the city.

Mandy did think he was refined after all and only now did she realize that she was slipping into fantasy. Shaking her head, she snapped herself to. Looking at the end of the couch, she no longer imagined Loki there. In the imagined Loki’s place sat her brother, smirking coyly as though he caught the perfect fish.

“Something’s on your mind.” Tony spoke, his eyes coming in contact with Mandy’s. Smiling softly, she sat up and stared at her brother who now inched closer to her.

“It’s nothing.” When she said that and smiled, the red flag rose in Tony’s mind. Often times she had said that before and usually something still lingered in her head. Something bugged her brain like a fly around a light and he couldn’t deny that. Neither could she, the way she looked at him with that distant stare in her eyes, focusing on something other than Tony at the moment. Loki tried to slither into her head once more and something seemed to give in, fantasizing the deity leaning against a wall in rather casual emerald clothes, sipping tea.

Mandy had trusted Tony for years, from their days as children to their days when they worked on the car. Both knew they could tell each other anything and that the other Avengers were open for conversation. But in this moment, Mandy wasn’t sure if she should tell Tony or anyone about the man on her mind and if she did tell him, she would have to create an alter ego for Loki. It would easily work, it would just be a matter of time when she would see Loki again to inform him of his new alias. But then there was the pressing issue of never seeing Loki again or getting the chance to tell him of his new persona. 

“Come on Mands, I know there’s something buzzing in that brain of yours.” Tony’s reassuring vocals attempted to coax her into talking, but Mandy knew didn’t have to tell him. 

She didn’t have to inform him of Loki and his alias, knowing the risks to be run. Mandy was a mature woman, surely she could handle herself in the fields of confusion. In her early 30s, Mandy had walked the murky plain that had her head swimming, questioning whether to pursue another for a relationship. In the past she had found more often than not that she walked into the arms of men who did nothing more, but harm to her. She had learned her lessons and from it, gained a slight distrust of people. To walk by herself in the world was a brave act that she embraced long ago when she learned that the world would always be outside her window. It would never leave, it would slightly change, and it would always be there. She couldn’t stay in her room forever and she could only train with Tony for so long before she took her steps into the streets. The first few times she went out with Tony and the others before she cut the cord and realized that as much as they adored her, they wouldn’t always be there. Knowing this, she began to go out by her lonesome and with it came trouble like the thugs that Loki saved her from. Luckily she was able to use her moves that Tony bestowed upon her and mace that she clung to in her pocket. Most of times her endeavors were successful, only rarely having to rely upon a stranger to save her. Although she did go out with Pepper and Natasha sometimes, she found herself roaming the world alone. She was fine with this, choosing not to hide in her brother’s protection until her dying day. 

Mandy had walked away from love years ago when her boyfriend had slipped her a Mickey in college during a scholarship benefit gala held at Stark Tower. When she complained she wasn’t feeling well, she attempted to reach Tony across the floor before her boyfriend escorted her away. Tony, not knowing why his sister was stumbling or why her eyes were glossy, immediately found them by way of Jarvis and Mandy’s mumbles through the hall. The timing was phenomenal, Tony having found Mandy who sloppily protested against her boyfriend that she didn’t want intercourse, and yet there he was on her bed, trying to force her into it. Mandy didn’t recall any other time that Tony had called her name like that; that fierce concerned lion roar that made her faint (as well as the Mickey’s full effects). When she came to, she knew what would have happened had Tony not followed her. Tony had her boyfriend arrested for sexual assault and had given him a few injuries that he wouldn’t forget. To this day, she was grateful for him and could easily understand why he still terribly worried about her every time she went out by herself. 

Mandy knew she wasn’t the same woman she was in her twenties when she was nearly raped. She wasn’t as naïve or blind, rather she was strong. Having grown with the therapy sessions and fighting lessons, she knew that she couldn’t run from the world. For love – she did not know, still walking through the misty fields in her head contemplating Loki. He was evil, that was for certain, but if that was the case, then why did he rescue her? He could have very well aided the thugs or not offered to walk her out or even fight for her or escort her home. Or perhaps, he was like the boyfriend, gaining trust only to betray her in the future? She shuddered at the idea. Perhaps, it would be best not to speak of Loki or his alias that she just created and maybe focus on herself and what she really felt for her rescuer.

“Mandy?” Mandy forgot Tony sat beside her, watching that faraway look in her eyes and her sudden shake. 

“Mandy, what’s wrong?” Tony’s voice was much more concerning now and taking a deep breath, her body calmed.

“It’s nothing.” Mandy replied in a cheerier tone, the distant look in her eyes fading to a normal stare. A little smile drew itself on her face as she rose from the couch.

“You said you wanted to work on the cars today, right? Let’s go.”

“Mandy,you sure you’re oka-“

“Yep. I’m fine.” Mandy finished the conversation with her confirmation of emotions and Tony internally sighed. It was clear to him he wasn’t going to get anything out of her. Maybe in due time she would come around, but for now, it was best to let her be.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Asgard, Loki had roamed the palace and the streets in the disguise of a cat. For some reason, something seemed much more different today and in a way, it irritated him. Lovers walked arm in arm or hand in hand. They gave each other flowers that hung in bushes or were being sold by vendors. They chatted without a care in the world over street food and smiled at each other. It was a disgusting sight that didn’t settle well with his mind and sneering, he tore off into an alley way. Normally he was not perturbed by the instances of admiration in Asgard, but today seemed strange.

She had managed to thaw his heart with the library and her smile and even that strange concoction called sushi by declaring it was for refined people. He knew the answer to his never answered question and snarled, finding himself of constantly being reminded of a mere mortal. A mortal of Earth, regardless – the very planet he failed in conquering. To know that she roamed through his thoughts sickened him in such a way that his conscious arose once more and he tried in vain to refrain from listening to it. It spoke to him before and produced trouble leading to that sushi place. To hear its advice again would lead to more interaction with her that he did not want. His heart though, was as curious as Alice Liddell and knowing this he growled loudly. Did it want to be thawed and break who he was into a doting, romantic prince? Loki would never allow that and knowing that, he tried to rid her from his mind. Though his conscious was not as easy or keen upon freeing her from his head.

Loki had questioned if she believed him to be refined and when she replied coyly, he smiled. She was clever as an intelligent woman should be. But she also knew how to play the game and while Loki had rarely played the game, he knew the basic rules. Rules were meant to be broken, just like humans. Loki was not one for games unlike his brother who competed in physical sports activities. Though if it were mind games or games of the heart, then Loki was intrigued, curious to see how the person would break from his trickery and logic.

His conscious stirred, ‘So you want to play the game. This isn’t the worst that could happen. You should go check on her.’ His conscious spoke coyly, as if knowing what the worst could be and Loki knew it too. He would do his best not to fall for this woman and yet, if she managed to slightly melt his heart, Loki wondered, what else could she do? Fire was not his friend and knowing that it could easily melt his glacier heart, he often enjoyed running risks. Mandy burned with something strange that he had only encountered in the Avengers, but this was a different type of flame. It was something that blazed wildly and it had peaked greatly at the sushi restaurant. He recognized it as a bold confidence which was just as wild as his intellect and insanity and something in him was drawn to it. Either his conscious fell prey to this trait or rather, something deeper, resting in his heart. That confidence melted his heart partially and knowing this, he sneered. She would not win the game, not as long as he was a Jotunheim.

He would return to Earth soon and pay her a visit if not many more visits until she lost the game she was playing. When she would lose, Loki would grin triumphantly, like a king who won a century’s war. He would have that victory and it would be rewarding not only to his heart, but to his eyes as well. Mandy would fall before him in her loss and he would relish in her failure. Yes, that’s how it would be and Loki grinned, anticipating the day he would see her fall from grace.


	5. Disguise

Mandy and Tony worked in silence as QUEEN faintly played over the intercom in the car showcase section of Stark Tower. As much as Mandy enjoyed the cars, she couldn’t shake Loki from her mind. Knowing everything she had known about him, she couldn’t help but fantasize her masquerade ball approaching and if he would remember her invitation. 

It would be her thirty forth birthday and as opposed to some self celebration by means of shopping and a spa treatment, Tony encouraged her to go big. While thirty four was no significant age, she would still be thirty four only once in her life. Most people overlooked this age or thought of thirty four as six years away from menopause. Others viewed this age as the perfect age to have a family, to settle down somewhere with a lifelong career, to have the American dream of a white picket fence, and a little home for the perfect family. While Mandy had wanted the American dream, she had found her trust compromised by her past relationships and situations. Back then her therapist had aided her in restoring her trust, but her heart still faltered at the notion of trusting others when it came to a relationship. It would be complicated for her to move ahead in life and gain what she so desired, but in knowing this it only made her stronger to overcome her trust issues. With Tony she had trusted wholeheartedly and yet, she wondered if he had any trust issues with her, if not the world. To this day, he was still overly cautious of her roaming New York (or anywhere else for that matter) alone and while he would have preferred her to be escorted by him or a friend, she still chose to go out on her own accord. She couldn’t be afraid of the world forever and she wondered exactly if he was terrified of the world given her past and his heroic duties as Iron Man. New York had changed the man, this she knew for sure. He seemed much more protective than ever and knowing this, she quietly questioned what else the invasion had done to him. Mandy had never asked him, in fear of stirring memories from his battle that day based on what she had seen on the television and Internet. 

Looking over at him as she handed him the monkey wrench, she wondered what he felt about nearly dying. Mandy never asked and Tony never brought it up. The only thing she recalled after the invasion was him embracing her for a long time. She allowed him to cling to her for what seemed like hours, burying his head into her shoulder. Not once did he cry or speak, but in those moments, she knew what he was saying without anything being spoken. After a while, Tony had broken from her and kissed her cheek before messing up her hair. Mandy grinned when he did that though his eyes said so much more.

“So what costume are you planning for your party?” Tony spoke up, breaking Mandy’s thoughts. He had been helping her plan the masquerade ball from the catering to the music and everything in between. Pepper had been helping as well, sending out the invitations, giving her ideas for themes, and Mandy thought of a few themes, but couldn’t decide. 

“I was thinking something classy.” Mandy never went classy or full on girly unless it was for a party or gala. Other than that, she was perfectly comfortable in her casual tomboyish fashion of jeans, boots, and a men’s shirt beneath a leather jacket.

“Well if you want something classy, I’ll be there.” Tony joked and Mandy smiled softly.

“Obviously, but I was thinking something old world – “

“You’re Italian now? Want me to buy the Tower of Pisa or get you some gelato?”

“Tony!” She shouted playfully, biting back a laugh and Tony grinned at her voice.

“Something old world, as I was saying. Something not stereotyped, but just classy and elegant. Lavish costumes and masks beneath candelabras, drapery and pearls hanging down from the walls.”

“So you wanna play Cinderella?” Tony smirked, sliding out from under the Ferrari. 

“Without the glass slipper. It could break you know. Then we have to get an orthopedic surgeon in here.” Mandy joked in return and it was Tony’s turn to laugh as he rubbed his greased and oily hands on Mandy’s already dirtied jeans. Playfully shoving him away from her, she laughed hard and fell against an automobile behind her.

Tony had collected a vast array of vintage cars and any vehicle that had sparked his (or Mandy’s) interest. After destroying half of them when creating his suits, Tony decided a new collection was in order. Plus he accidentally wrecked Mandy’s baby, a turquoise Jaguar while inventing his gadgets and suits. He had purchased her one to replace it and she forgave him in due time, slowly warming up to the vehicle as she had initially the original one. Within a few months it became her baby as she waxed it and even went as far as keeping it farther from Tony’s cars and suits in fear he should accidentally annihilate her new metal child. The man was always working in the lab and while success burst from the lab more often than not, there was always room for disaster.

Gripping the Maserati convertible behind her, she caught her balance and laughed. Tony grinned coyly as he lunged forward to mark her jeans and filthy shirt once more as she easily dodged him. Breathless from her laughter, she hid behind one of the other cars as Tony chased her around the garage trying not to laugh. His intentions failed and through his grin broke laughter that he had years ago when the world wasn’t so cruel, but life was still just as hard. It was like the old days before the attack on New York, the terrible relationships Mandy had gotten herself into, and the other little troubles that seemed to befall her. Tony watched as Mandy smiled brightly and was reminded of the days before they had inherited the business from their parents’ passing and how they transformed it into a thriving, booming business. 

Those were the days of when their father neglected them and Jarvis was their friend and how they found simple pleasures in taking walks, skipping stones, and going to the movies on hot, summer days. Then those days fell to dust when their father and mother died and from there, they inherited an empire that they continued to build upon. Those were struggling times, but in those times they had each other and the world was nothing more than a challenge waiting to be met. Whenever the challenge became too much, they would escape into the garage and play around with the cars. They would repair them, get them to work better, and use them to take their mind off the weight the world had imposed on them. But now there was no weight to be carried because they had met the world’s challenge and rose above it like deities. The world had accepted their venture and with it, presented even more minor challenges and much more threats.

“You jerk!” Mandy shrieked as she looked at her pants, examining Tony’s handiwork and he smirked softly. Her yell snapping him from those days when there wasn’t that much pain other than their father and occasional bullies. Shaking off thoughts that would spark a panic attack, he stared at his sister. He had never told her of his panic attacks, not wanting her to worry about him and there would never be a day when he would tell her. Should that day arise, then Tony would have another person that was concerned for him. Of all the people in his life, he never wanted his sister to worry about him over something neither of them could control. He loved her as a brother did to a sister and while he did heavily worry about her often, he always had to put on a strong front. While Mandy could handle herself with the moves he taught her, he knew Mandy always thought of him as the big brother. It was a title he had inherited since her birth and never once would he allow that title to be taken from him. Watching her, his smirk hid everything behind his mouth and his brown eyes seemed focused on her. 

“What? I thought you liked being a tomboy.”

“Doesn’t mean you get to rub that crap on me.”

“True, but I couldn’t find the rag anywhere.” 

Smirking, Mandy held up a well oiled rag that from the workshop table, wiped her hands on it, and threw it into his face. Catching it, he grinned like the Cheshire Cat.

“Cat like reflexes. Comes with the job.” Tony spoke and wiped his hands on the rag.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loki had arrived on Earth in the disguise of a rather well tailored business man. To wear a masquerade outfit from Asgard would give away his identity, knowing that Mandy probably invited the other Avengers and Thor would automatically detect the particular clothing style Asgardians wore. Loki couldn’t have that, his overall guise would be ruined and then he wouldn’t be able to see Mandy. The idea of seeing another person in secret was rather alluring and provocative and Mandy seemed all right with keeping Loki’s secret from the rest of the Avengers. Smirking, Loki wondered if she knew what she was getting into. Loki knew how defensive Tony was of this blue marble of a planet and its people, for him to be extremely protective over his sister wouldn’t be shocking. While the woman appeared to have her own freedom and liberties to do as she pleased, Loki wondered how much was constricted by her brother and how much she had put her foot down when commanding her actions and life to him. He would find out the night of the ball and how the two interacted. Loki could tell quite a great deal from how people acted. Judging by what he saw, he could manipulate them to how he wanted them to act and the mere knowledge that he could do that made him grin. After all, he made Hawkeye act as his prisoner and that was successful until that scarlet haired quimb intervened. His grin vanished when he remembered that Tony could not be controlled due to that metallic heart and if he could manipulate someone now, of all times, would he risk it? He had just attempted to dominate New York, if not the world and failed severely. Perhaps, it would not be worth it. Even in a room of crowded people and the Avengers, he knew it would be unwise. Even toying with the idea was foolish and sneering at himself he bowed his head, concealing his anger. 

Walking the streets of some distant land whose name he had only heard in passing, he sought out a tailor to craft the perfect outfit for the masquerade ball. Often clothes were tailored on Asgard or sewn by the finest of fingers and Loki knew that this world surely had the same practice. New York wouldn’t suit him despite the refined air that the city had surrounded itself in, the deity needed something more subtle but elegant. Stumbling upon a tailor’s not too far from his location, the attendant welcomed him softly to her shop. Knowing exactly what he had in mind, he began to tell her his situation and the design he so desired. It wouldn’t be long before he graced Stark Tower behind an illusion crafted by this woman and his own power.


	6. Secret

On the night of the ball, ivory curtains draped from the walls giving way to give way to clear starry skies and city lights just beyond the windows of Avengers Tower. Dusted with silver, the garment appeared to be constructed from the stars themselves. Lilies burst from golden vases that decorated the room, each vase bearing different shades of the blossom from ivory to tangerine. Strands of pearls created a canopy over the ceiling and trickled down just out of people’s hands. Some even clung to the chandeliers just above their heads. Candles glimmered throughout the room and even dangled from the ceiling on gilded chandeliers. No other light shone other than those flickering flames that added mystery to the room and heightened the mood of impossibility becoming a reality, for just one night. 

Of people dancing and socializing in lush garments and lavish masks made from the finest tailors they could afford. They sipped wine and champagne beneath a looming grandfather clock; golden hands crawling on black numbers. When midnight would strike, people would reveal themselves from beneath their masks. The party had just started at 6pm and silver platters exposed various types of sushi and a various array of Chinese dishes. Some guests found it strange, a lavish almost Cinderella/Labyrinth like masquerade ball paired with Chinese food, but it was what Mandy wanted for her birthday so who could argue with her design. 

Mandy had already made her grand entrance through draped curtains pulled back with golden rope. Her outfit was enough to make the attendants gasp in awe, having never seen Tony’s sister dressed in such a wondrous fashion. Granted, they had seen her in casual wear and formal dresses, but this…this was new and extravagant and made her appear as though she were from a story book. Pepper wore an indigo gown with a little trail, lined with silver, and a mask of the same shade to match. Tony hid beneath a gilded mask as he wore an ebony suit lined in golden trim. Their outfits were simple to cause everyone to focus on Mandy while they managed to look classy themselves. 

She thanked everyone for coming out and commenced the party, causing people to go about the room and do as they pleased. Mandy watched as people socialized before her and moved about the ballroom. Tony and Pepper had wanted to surprise earlier that day and Mandy was more than curious to see the final result. When they unveiled it to her, she swore she had never seen something so beautiful in her entire life. She could barely contain herself and examined every inch of the room, even down to the tables laden with ivory cloth trimmed with golden tall candelabras and pearls. Even now as she gazed upon the room, she still couldn’t believe how gorgeous everything was.

“Well Cinderella, go have fun.” Tony grinned, peering through his mask as he watched his sister’s eyes roam around the room beneath her own mask. Through her disguise, he saw them brighten with excitement just as they had done so earlier this day. Nodding softly, Mandy vanished into the crowd as music played softly over her head of 80s romance music intermingled with classical music and people danced on a floor of clear, translucent tiles.

Watching her go, Tony proceeded to guide Pepper down and throughout the area. Mandy conversed and interacted with her guests from Stark Industries, the Avengers, and society. Tonight was not a night of business, but of pleasure. Of spinning on the floor in seemingly endless circles, constructing waltzes to match the notes playing above their heads. Of well catered food eaten by those in well tailored costumes and masks. Of merriment and laughter and beauty and elegance and mystery. Mandy blended into the crowd like camouflage and Tony and Pepper smiled knowing they could make their friend happy. She dined with the masked men and women of the ball and spoke with them about their costumes and life and everything else her head could think of and her mouth could muster. She danced every so often with Tony and every now and then some male acquaintances. Tony joked how they were trying to hit on her or ask her out and she merely laughed the jokes off.

She was hesitant to enter a relationship once more given her past, but the more she contemplated her apprehension, the more she wondered how long she could keep her past from restraining her from future endeavors. After all, she was turning thirty four today and knew that another year would roll by and she would be thirty five. While she knew she had to take her time in deciding what she wanted for herself in life, she knew she couldn’t wait forever to do as she pleased. Time was not to be taken for granted, she had used enough time for her therapy sessions, trying to cope with her life, attempting to carve her name into the world, and living the best she could. Mandy knew Tony would eternally be over protective of her, given her past and his ingrained big brother nature. She knew that neither one could shake him of that quality.

Looking around the room, she wondered if Loki would make an appearance. He did not specify his costume, though he did say he would come. Hopefully he hadn’t forgotten and if he did then Mandy would be irritated at best with him. Though life was life and it could easily change on a dime, so something could easily emerge that would make him miss this event. Mandy couldn’t stop thinking about him. She would even find herself dreaming of him carrying out simple tasks like sharing a meal with him or walking with him through Central Park. It was mostly conversational and dates, like what she had already experienced with the devious deity. Even in her dreams, his smile was just as sleek and radiant and his eyes were lethal yet seductive. Swallowing, she continued to eat her dinner of orange chicken and pineapple chicken, her eyes never leaving those who waltzed about the dance floor. She had danced before and had fun, but the men she danced with were nothing more than friends. She never thought of them in the way she did Loki.

As she finished eating, she walked around the room attempting to gather her thoughts and admire the work that Pepper and Tony had put into her party. In strode a man with ebony hair and eyes as cold as stone hidden beneath a mask that seemed to outshine the guests’. His aura radiated dominance as he held his head high over the crowd that seemed to fawn over him in amazement. A silver chain rested beneath two small pauldrons that rested on his shoulders and kept a dark cape close to his lithe frame. Cloaked in a navy suit to match his stony stare, the garment was trimmed in silver with an intricate design on the vest of his suit. A silver mask aligned with horns rested on his brow and a smirk lied on his fair skin. His eyes scoured the room, searching for a certain person and when he did not find them, he mentally sneered and entered the room.

Slipping by the distracted eyes of the Avengers and Pepper Potts, the man smirked, secretly watching them from the corner of his eyes while taking compliments from attendants. Some offered to dance or drink to which he politely declined and ghosted about the room. He smiled to himself having so easily found himself in Avengers Tower and knowing what he could do. He could instantly bring this tower and its visitors and dwellers to their knees. Yet he knew it would be very unwise and rather foolish to do that, having only performed had tried dominating mortals months ago and had his ass was handed to him. Besides, he did not come here for quarrels or pranks, but rather for Mandy and to fulfill her invitation. 

Through the crowd he swore he saw a black haired woman and picked up his pace, believing her to be Mandy. Other black haired women popped up in the throng and as the man reached them, disappointment settled within him. They were not Mandy, they did not possess her voice, they did not have her mannerisms, they did not wield her intelligence, nor did they have her rather infectious laughter. Sneering and snarling to himself at every woman that was a fake Mandy his eyes scoured the room, lost in the sea of dancers and socializing guests. Where was Mandy? He knew she would have it nowhere else but here as she had told him before in their outings and he knew only one Avengers Tower existed in the world. As he walked through the crowd, Mandy roamed throughout the same ocean of elegant dancers, searching for someone who may or may not show. When she could not find him nor detect him she resided herself to walking among the tables, wondering if perhaps he was taking a seat and enjoying some dinner. The silver masked man continued his search through the rest of the party, seeking out Mandy through the crowds and those who sauntered at the buffet line of food. Mandy surveyed those who sat at the tables one by one and when she did not see it was him, but rather her male friends she mentally sighed to herself and roamed over to the large window that gave way to New York City.

Among the stars, among those lights Loki was somewhere. Her heart strangely pined for a man her mind could not escape from and she wondered if he felt anything for her. He seemed rather kind despite his evilness and was willing to accept his darkness as well as his softness. Perhaps, that niceness was a mere ruse or a disguise and if it were then it would unravel and she would be devastated and secretly vow to love another again should she visit her deepening trust issues. 

Mandy stood by a window giving view to the city and those candle lights and city lights made her outfit shimmer like all the stars just within reach on Asgard. She wore a dress as white as snow and capped with glimmering strands that looked like translucent frost. It flowed about her like a fog and the silver masked man swore he felt his heart melt in awe of the wonder before him. Her eyes looked at the city, into the lights as searching for something. Something he could not decipher or understand for someone of his status. He dared not approach her, no, not yet. He wished to devour more of her beauty with his eyes. A black choker wrapped around her neck to match her hair. Even her skin seemed to be shimmering in diamond dust and her hair was pulled back into a bun while some hung down; long dusted ribbons trailing down her hair. A silver mask seemingly made of glass covered her face and hid those eyes he had stared into days before and found nothing but humanity, intelligence, and strangely, kindness.

Clearing his throat, Mandy’s eyes widened as she turned sharply. In the candlelight’s glow her bodice shimmered like the Cassopeia constellation. Poofy shoulder sleeves gave way to thin arms hidden beneath ivory sleeves as the strange silver masked man now noticed the dress had a soft tint of blue, accenting her chocolate eyes. 

The click of his boots was possibly the most heart pounding sound she had experienced in life so far. Swallowing hard, she watched as the man slowly approached her, his face changing from fair skin to pale in the city glow. Eyes as wide as the moon, she felt her jaw slowly drop as she took in this man’s elegant outfit and believed it to be the classiest outfit within the room. She had not seen this man throughout the party until now and now she wondered if this was Loki, if this was the man she had so wanted to dance with, to see in this night if not many more nights, and if it was, then she would do as she desired.

“Loki?” Mandy whispered and the mysterious man took her hands into his ebony, velvet gloves and pulled her into a waltz, joining the other dancers on the floor.

“Speak not my name, Mandy.” His voice was soft, but cold like the first falling of snow. Smiling, she knew that tone and allowed him to lead her into the throng of dancers. 

“You came.” She hushed with excitement and his smirk melted some like his heart.

“An invitation to a grand affair is not to be denied.” 

Swinging her body suddenly, she found herself nearly swept off her feet and grinning. Twirling with the other dancers, everyone seemed to be in sync with each other from how the ladies gracefully stepped, and how the men courteously controlled the dance. Whirling about the room to the sound of violins and 80s romance music, Mandy swore she felt her heart beat increase with every note. Every beat that resounded throughout her head seemed to slow time, to make the other dancers give way into some unknown void, and solely concentrate on the man before her. The double disguised deity and Mandy, knowing full well who rested beneath that mask and physical form and to only know that was her own little secret. Only she knew him as Loki and no one else; it was a secret for her to only have without anyone else to know or interfere. It made her smile in knowing that as much as she was wealthy and could have all the things the world could offer her, none of them could replace Loki. Blushing softly, Loki arched an eyebrow and watched Mandy grin. Dipping her to snap her into her senses, she tossed her head up, locking eyes with him and something emerged in those eyes that he hadn’t seen before. It was an emotion that he was not too familiar with, but knew it was a dangerous field to find one’s self in. In those eyes he saw adoration and his heart thrummed, pulling her back up and continuing their spin on the dance floor. His eyes never left hers’, that spark of adoration growing into a dignified bolt of something powerful and strong and it was at then he wondered if they should stop.

 

But he didn’t want to stop.

 

It seemed like hours passed as they moved about on the dance floor to fast songs, to slow songs, to songs that required some dance they didn’t know, to melodies that made them closer, to tunes that took them forever to dance to, and when they did, it was wondrous. Loki smiled, feeling as though he were home on Asgard, only now he found himself pried away from the wall and in the arms of a woman he actually –

The music fell silent and the Avengers sang the birthday song, wheeling a five tiered cake toward Mandy who left Loki’s side to gaze upon the cake. Five towers of ivory buttercream with gold filigrees around each base and a little glass slipper at the top with a gilded 34 sitting in the shoe appeared before Mandy’s surprised eyes. It was a cake women dreamed of and Loki watched as she blew out the candles on each tier, laughing all the way and his heart softened even more and he growled in protest, though it could not be helped.


	7. Black Sheep, Black Sheep

As Loki watched Mandy cut the cake, his eyes never left her. Others had crowded around her, singing the birthday song that Loki had often found strange. Birthdays here were slightly different than ones on Asgard. There was a lavish feast and cakes to celebrate the birthday, but instead of singing each person in attendance would speak fondly to the celebratory person. The feast would only have that particular person’s favorite foods ranging from exotic meats to strange seafood. Loki remember how long Thor’s day of birth celebration was and how it never seemed to end. He barely ate anything that day and to avoid his brother’s boorish behavior, Loki slipped into the palace’s gardens knowing very well he would later be berated by Odin for leaving Thor’s party so soon. Had it been any other citizen of Asgard, Odin would have fully understood, but Loki was the black sheep of Asgard.

Loki was not of Asgard and only when he had discovered it upon that fateful evening, he accepted his fate. That he was the peace baby between Asgard and Jotunheim, the monster under children’s beds, and Frigga’s son – more so than Odin’s. Odin had cast Loki out since that day, regarding him for what he truly was now that Loki knew. Loki had lived up to that black sheep stereotype and laughed at how Asgardian wars were nothing when he had attempted dominating the Earth with the Chituari. Once more, he fell from grace and his war and found himself in an Asgardian prison, but through illusions and deception he managed to sneak his way back onto Earth every so often. On Earth, he would retain his black sheep composure, staying in disguise as random people or animals. He would blend into the crowds, a nobody on a meaningless planet that would eventually be swallowed by the Sun. When no crowds were present, he would walk as though he owned the world regardless of what disguise he wore.

Sometimes he would flicker his hypnotic eyes whenever he wanted something without having to pay or for pure amusement; much like he did the tailor when requesting his costume. Obtaining his mask, however, was a bit of a struggle - the old man in Venice put up a fight to not be hypnotized, but Loki had won and obtained the mask without payment. He had commanded them to forget anything had ever occurred even when he snapped them back into reality and like dogs, they obeyed. Loki grinned at that, knowing he could still make people mentally kneel and do as he ordered. He made sure was no one around when he had to utilize his powers and most of the time, the coast was clear, much like the day that he had rescued Mandy. Once his work was completed, he slipped into the normality. Walking as though the world was his to be controlled while remaining calm and collected. His shoes would often click down the sidewalk and resound into the surrounding allies; the very sound signifying his dominance and how he carried himself. Loki would draw no attention to himself, easily blending into the dull life Earth presented and becoming the black sheep once more. 

Now here he stood in the background of a room where his….the woman who managed to thaw his heart was cutting a slice of cake and cameras blinked brightly like eyes. He was never too fond of anything flashing other than the gold or silver shimmering from his frame when he transformed or wore outfits that incorporated either element. Yet those camera flashes did something to Mandy, causing the garment to capture the brief light and contain it for a few extra seconds before fading into the darkness. She was far from the black sheep and had rather, merged with the business class over the years and became one with the pen pushers and elite women of the world. Yet she was far from the idiots who roamed the streets in search of some shred of intelligence that they could not possess. Mandy seemed to absorb that intelligence like a sponge, depriving those morons of a mere scrap of being smart. She rose above the black sheep, but clung to the class she was born into. It was hard to leave something you had been born into; Loki knew Mandy would never trade her comfortably lavish lifestyle for something different. 

In a strange way, it was like Loki’s case with Odin and Asgard. Loki had been brought up by Asgard and beneath Odin’s rule, soaking up the traditions of the planet and its people, at one time Loki even like Asgard and his brother. To know he would leave that all behind when he had discovered his true identity stung him a bit, but it would be for the best or so he believed at that time. He found himself on Asgard after the failed attempt at world domination, still hating Odin, but strangely content to be back to a place where he felt comfortable to some varying degree.

Maybe, perhaps, Mandy and Loki were not so different after all. 

“I don’t think we’ve ever met.” Loki was snapped to his senses by the sound of a familiar man’s voice before him. Looking at the shorter man, he did his best to restrain a grin.

“Hi, Tony Stark. Owner of Stark Tower and Stark Industries and who might you be?” Offering his hand, Loki’s expressionless face struggled to keep its unfazed appearance.  
To be before Tony Stark and knowing the man would not recognize him due to his disguise made his soul grin with an evil glee. He would secretly be shaking hands with someone he had so loathed and fought against in order to save the world. Loki felt his spine crawl with deviousness and cleverness as the tingling feeling rose up into his brain, causing his head to reel in pure joy.

Taking his hand, Loki gave a firm shake and slipped into a confident voice with an American accent.

“I’m William Addams, I actually saved your sister’s life a while back.”

Tony froze as though he was touched by ice and Loki’s eyes glistened with joy, watching the man before him freeze. It was as though he was able to possess his heart and stop it while placing him under control with the scepter. Loki was unable to do it before, but now he had found that with mere words he could bring the billionaire to a halt. He wished he had known this before or in the very least attempted to take Mandy Stark hostage many moons ago. It would have worked far better than the scepter and would have lured the metal man into giving Loki his services in exchange for his sister. However, Loki was certain that Tony Stark was as intelligent as Mandy and would have found a loophole in Loki’s plan. He could easily have turned Mandy into one of his servants, but now that he thought about it, Loki realized that back then he would probably have done such a thing. Now though, it seemed almost forceful and too dark for him. 

Tony’s mind was an endless tsunami after tsunami of bewilderment crashing upon his brow. The man before him had rescued Mandy and knew that there was no possible way in the universe that Tony could ever fully express his gratitude for this man. He was certain that the man probably didn’t know that Mandy Stark was Tony’s sibling who he had looked out for since her birth. Knowing what would come her way and what she had told him about her encounter with a few men, Tony could only imagine how the situation occurred. To know that this man took the time out of his busy schedule to save his sister was something that made Tony sigh in relief to know that there were good people still alive in this world. He would have to think of something to do to thank this man – a party would be too grand, maybe a gift. A nice gift would do the trick or so he quickly made himself believe.

“You,” Tony finally composed himself, his hand slowly slipping from the shake. “You were the one that saved Mandy,” Tony had to clarify for himself to which Loki nodded.

“She-she told me about it. I was surprised she didn’t invite you up to the tower. I-I honestly can’t thank you enough for putting your life at risk for my sister. She’s everything to me, if I were to lose her, I don’t know what I’d do. Thank you , really.”

“I know what it’s like to have siblings,” Loki spoke as he grabbed a glass of champagne from a passing waitress with ease. “They’re a bit of a pain sometimes, but they mean everything in the end.” 

Taking a sip, he knew he did not feel that way for Thor. Thor was a rightful thorn in Loki’s side and while he would help him from time to time, his feelings for his brother did not change. Besides, the blonde dolt was to have the throne of Asgard which irked Loki to the utmost degree. Loki’s mind was as brilliant as a diamond as to where Thor’s was more war hungry, more mead guzzling, more impulsive, and uncontrollable. He was an untamed beast set to be king of Asgard and Loki knew that he would fare well better on that golden chair. He had intelligence, he knew of foreign affairs, he knew of tactics that could surpass Odin’s train of thought. Yet he would have no throne and even after attempting to claim Earth for his own to prove that he could rule a planet like Asgard to his “father”, it was in vain. Odin sneered at his selfish attempt, not seeing that Loki wished to prove that he had everything required to be king.

“Mandy,” Tony called his younger sibling over as she approached, eating a slice of cake. “You didn’t tell me the guy that saved your life would be here.”

“My apologies, Mr. Stark, I had only walked in a few moments ago.” Loki interjected. “I was running late, a meeting at my work held me up. I’m sure you know how that is.”

“Of course, of course,” Tony understood that situation all too well. 

Mandy’s heart seemed to stop at the situation before her, to the right her brother, Tony Stark who had fought for the world, and to the left, the wolf in sheep’s clothing, Loki, who had tried to dominate it. While she had known that there was some good in him (otherwise he would have left her to be mugged if not worse that day), the situation still caused the hairs to rise on her spine. She was uncertain of how long he could keep a disguise, but if he managed to maintain it for as long as he did when they went out together then she would see no problem. Still, the mere idea of him unintentionally breaking his disguise and revealing his true self to Tony, would lead to disaster. She watched the two converse, Loki using his silver tongue to lie (just like the mythology said) about who he was and what he did for a living and strangely, him and Tony seemed to get along. Mandy never left that conversation, in fear that Loki should accidentally break his guise. Even when Pepper and the others called her over to socialize, she did so, but kept an eye on Tony every so often. She swore those two were rooted to the spot as they conversed about what God only knew. At one point you thought you saw Tony take Loki to the bar and you wondered how the deity could hold his liquor. Swallowing hard, you’d peek in every so often to watch Loki take sips of what seemed like a few drinks and you quietly prayed that he wouldn’t be like Thor who was surprisingly keeping his party animal tamed tonight. Perhaps it was for you and this occasion and knowing this, it made you smile.


	8. As Bright as the Moon

After a while, Loki joined Mandy once more as she indulged in her feast. Loki having never eaten Chinese stared at the strange meal and sampled them from Mandy’s plate as though they were two friends sharing a plate. They sat at the table and ate until they were full and spoke of life and each other. The more they spoke, the more they grew to learn more about each other. It seemed like time slowed as they occupied the minutes with their conversations and occasional dancing.

A few moments before midnight, Mandy took center stage once more and stood before the crowd. Thanking them for coming out to her party as well as those who helped her with the event, she noticed Loki sitting at the bar drinking something indiscernible. The candlelight evaded him like the plague and she smiled, knowing why especially given from what she had read from the books in the library. The deity of pranks, the harbinger of war upon the world, and the brother of Thor. It was funny, to believe that the lord of lightening was related to a person such as Loki. How a righteous party animal could be the sibling of someone so cruel, but quiet.

Ten seconds prior to the Cinderella hour, everyone anxiously waited for the clock to strike as Mandy’s eyes darted about the crowd. Loki still sat at the bar, his cold eyes staring through the warmth of the candlelight and vibrant costumes. Even though he still wore his disguise of William Addams, his stony eyes burned with an intensity that he had when he was Loki without the guise. As much as her friends chanted the numbers, they seemed to fall silent. Their voices were muffled thunder claps when compared to the stare of Loki and how she knew it was him and no one else did. Mandy’s eyes were transfixed on him, as though he had her under his spell when he did nothing more than face forward like the others did. It was strange, even sitting there he seemed to radiate an alluring aura that made Mandy want to sprint through the crowd and continue their conversation even if it bled into pure nonsense.

She almost missed the ‘1’ that triggered everyone to drop their masks and expose their identities. Mandy was already revealed by having initiated the ball early on and could only guess who was who beneath those masks. A wave of fresh, familiar faces exposed themselves beneath each intricate mask and Mandy watched as everyone looked around, now seeing who was who. They were met with grins and laughter and Mandy smiled, knowing that her party could bring happiness not only to herself, but to her friends as well. In the back, the silvery horned mask was removed by Loki’s gloved hands and exposed his fair flesh softly illuminated by the surrounding candles. 

When Mandy pulled her mask away, Loki’s eyes diverted from that accessory to her eyes. They were glistening before in the light surrounding them, but that mask absorbed all those flames. Now her eyes were fully present, just like the rest of her face. The mask did nothing for her or so he believed and in a way, it was good to see her face as he had done a few times prior to this masquerade ball. 

The party lingered on for another half hour as people began to leave, knowing the next day would be met with work and a possible hangover. Mandy watched as they left and bid them a fond farewell, as the last of the guests took to the door, Mandy’s eyes were drawn to the disguised deity. Standing by the window, the city’s lights embraced him in their industrial glow and he smirked softly. Turning to meet with Mandy’s eyes, he allowed her gaze to follow him as he slowly sauntered towards the entrance. Even though he cast no spell, it appeared as though her eyes were in a trance beneath his power. Not once did they glance at her remaining friends or brother, but only focused on Loki as his body seemed to swallow candlelight, even as he left the room. Mandy, curious as to what the deity was doing, followed after him. 

She knew what had happened last time when a man had led her from a party. Paranoia caught her at the door and Loki stopped, looking at her through the lit hallway. Her eyes were captured with fear, but it was a different kind of fear that he had never known before in his life. Eyes widened and almost trembling with some force that he couldn’t discern, Mandy bit her lip, trying to swallow the terror and the terrible thoughts that brewed in her head. It was as though something had stolen the confidence to walk through Stark Tower with a man and replaced it with a wide eyed wondrous fear. Nearly gripping the doorway, Mandy bit her lower lip. Teeth digging into the tender flesh, Loki watched her attempting to decipher her. 

Mandy acknowledged that if she ever wanted a relationship again in her life that she would need to fully embrace everything her therapy and brother had taught her. To be strong, to live in the now, and not allow the past to hold her hostage. The situation at hand was much different than what had happened years ago, when her drink was drugged and she was nearly taken advantage of in her own room. If it were not for her brother to come to her rescue, God only knew what would have happened. Staring at the man before her, she wondered if he was a truly dark deity. He had tried to dominate the world and had claimed Hawkeye for his own with the use of his scepter. He had brought people to their knees, mortified by what he could do. Now he stood before Mandy and she wondered, if he could bring the public to their knees, then would he go as far as forcing them into acts they did not want to perform? While she did not fear him, she did not exactly trust him either. She walked the grey foggy land still, uncertain if she wished to pursue a relationship with him. Not all men were alike, but Loki did have his evil streak and that stirred her head into believing that he might possibly do something sexually terrible.

Loki extended his hand and she seemed to retreat more. Lowering his hand, he was uncertain as to why she suddenly feared him, having never done that before other than when they had met. While he wasn’t expecting her to be gullible and fully trust him, he knew she was an intelligent woman. Standing before her, he took a deep breath and caused his mysterious demeanor to drop. His cold eyes suddenly seemed a tad bit warmer, the stony gaze falling into some transparent pit. Mandy watched, her shoulders dropping like her hands freed from the security of the door way. 

“Can we climb to the roof, where we may gaze upon the stars?” Loki spoke softly with clarity. 

Blinking, Mandy’s fear rolled into the back of her head. Comfort bursting forth from her brain and causing her body to recline, tension slithering away from her. Nothing could ever happen on the roof, no danger or sexual act could ever be executed. Yet Mandy still had her guard raised though subtly, her eyes watching the disguised deity before her. He seemed rather calm and inviting, but she knew to trust herself over him. Thoughts quelled themselves, sliding into the dark recesses of her head though they murmured softly like haunting ghosts. Once more, Loki offered his hand, his fingers cupped gently to take her palm as though it were made of glass. Sliding her fingers into his palm, Loki smirked softly and she proceeded to lead them to an elevator. The air would do them some good, having being inside for most of the night. Beneath the heavens they could be free without tension or society’s judgment, they would be able to fully be themselves and cast off their masks that had been built by living in a cold, cruel world. 

From the corner of his eye, Tony observed the scene unravel as he rose from his seat. He had seen something like this before and he was damned that he would allow it to happen again. Leaving his conversation from Steve Rogers, he stealthily set off into the tower.

“Jarvis,” Tony murmured. “Only keep me posted. Where are they?”

“Sir,” Jarvis called out so only Tony heard him. “They’re nearing the roof.”

Picking up the pace, Tony slid into another elevator and rammed the button that took him to the roof. As much as Tony had trusted and thanked William Adams for saving Mandy, he still had his brotherly instincts. For a repeat scenario to happen to Mandy, he would never allow himself to live. The therapy sessions, the confident building exercises, the group talks, all of it would be in vain, and once more Mandy would be in the same position she was years ago. Tony couldn’t allow that to happen, not again.

Mandy led Loki to the roof of Stark Tower where the night welcomed them. Diamonds dotted the inky surface over their heads and Loki looked into that darkness, searching for the places he once called home. Jotunheim was barely a memory to him, a frozen world of blues and whites and silvers with glaciers and endless snow. He had read about it in books on Asgard, which seemed like the complete opposite of his birthplace. Asgard, with those shimmering towers of gold spiraling into eternally blue skies. Clouds rolling over quaint villages that seemed to be celebrating something every day, unlike Jotunheim with dark skies that made the planet appear as though it was captured in night’s grasp for hours without end. When he found no home in the skies overhead, he snarled to himself, believing them to be too far for his eyes to see. He did not have bionic vision despite having other powers as a deity.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” Mandy questioned softly. “To think that there’s so much out there. Is your home out there?”

“I have no home.” Loki answered sharply, biting his lower lip. 

“It’s Asgard though, right?”

“Yes.” His tense tone reduced to solemnity. 

The moon greeted Mandy and Loki watched as her dress seemed to soak up the glow. She had chosen a rather excellent fabric for her costume. It absorbed the light incredulously, making her seem otherworldly and almost torn from a story book. By no means was he surprised by her garment, having outfits far grander if not just as grand as hers’. She was a wealthy woman so she could afford quality materials or even a fine tailor. Loki smirked to himself, she had good taste. 

Each strand of fabric glimmered in the moonlight and something in Loki’s chest panged suddenly, as though someone stabbed him. Eyes widening, he gripped his chest to feel for any wound, but when he found none, he wondered what exactly was happening with himself. Looking over, Mandy smiled and another pang. Oh Odin, he said he wouldn’t and he knew he wouldn’t and his conscious reeled with laughter, grinning at how his heart beat so abruptly. The bastard in his head knew what would happen and kept it secret and Loki found his heart thawing much faster now and he grit his teeth. Gods were never meant to be this weak.

“What’s Asgard like? Thor’s talked about it, but not too much.”

“It’s….lavish.” Loki forced the word out of his lips. He did not wish to reveal his actual birthplace to her as well as its curse that had affected everyone who lived there. The curse of being a blue beast, a Jotunheim at its finest, and knowing this, Loki knew he would never speak of his strange form. 

“It’s a city of endless golden towers, reaching into the sky, piercing clouds, and grasping for the moon.” He continued, his hand freeing itself from the grasp over his heart. Balling it into a fist, it fell to his side as he attempted to understand why his heart panged so sharply in a beat of pleasurable pain. Loki knew why and dared not to acknowledge the reason as much as his conscious pressed him.

“Are the nights just as beautiful there as they are here?”

“Yes.” 

“Do you see stars that we see here?”

“Occasionally. Nebulae and comets and foreign constellations dance over Asgard.”

Mandy had seen the wonders of space and time before by means of the Internet. She knew Tony was crafting a suit that could eventually send him into space, but how far he was with it, she did not know. Looking over at Loki, she watched him stare into the stars, seeking an answer for something she did not know. In his head, his mind pounded, wrestling with the possible feelings he had for Mandy. How she was slowly melting his cold heart and making him feel things he normally would not feel. It was like pain, in a sick sense – it was something he didn’t want, but he did because of the pleasure it brought him. By no means was it a sexual pleasure, but rather a sort of fulfillment that could only be received through such a strange emotion as love.

Loki remembered discussing this weird feeling when he was a young adult with Frigga. Frigga had noticed how he wouldn’t play with others and often kept to himself. When she had brought up the topic of relationships, he claimed he wasn’t interested or invested in anyone. She understood at that time, but only when she asked him a few years later did she ask: do you not want a special someone? He understood what she had meant by that term and cringed at it, not wanting to associate with other people, especially romantically. Although he knew this would go against him in knowing that a king had to know his civilians and communicate with people. To engage in a relationship to further ensure Loki’s position as king by having a queen would be something that he dreaded. Having encountered tomes about adoration and admiration, it seemed like something far complex than Loki’s grasp of understanding. It seemed like a labyrinth with no successful solution followed by heartache and heartbreak; two of the greatest pains known to the universe. However, Loki’s eyes did wander about attractive females and even went as far as to engage them in intercourse, especially at masquerades. They often kept quiet or forgot which was for the better, but now Loki looked at Mandy from the corner of his eye. There was more to her than some idiot in a mask, there was a knowledgeable brain, a lovely smile, and a -

“Listen,” Mandy started in a nervous tone that made Loki watch her with rapt attention.”I do like….seeing you, but…would you like to continue…going out?”

Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. His conscious snickered and he silenced it with an internal scowl. Maybe it would be good to answer’s Frigga question and maybe, he in time would want a special someone. However, he wasn’t impulsive and would follow through on words he remembered reading. Go slow, be patient, be calm, be gentle. This conflicted with his impatient tendencies at times as well as his gentleness, but if he wanted this then maybe he would pursue these traits further. He also knew not to be forceful towards his partner and vice versa and that if he did not want something it would be spoken and never ignored.

“Yes, that would be excellent.” Loki responded with that same softness and clarity from earlier and Mandy smiled as bright as the moon.


End file.
